Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17 - The Making of the Film
Here is part seventeen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Casey Jr: Montana does not deserve you. He's a fungus, and a shmole! (door starts to open) Uh? Oh, yes, yes. Open the door, quickly, my darling! I'm here. I'm waiting. (stands firm with his flower in front and box of chocolates behind his back. A shadow of Casey's dad, Montana, growls and advances of him) * Montana: Uagh, a shmole?!?! (Casey screams in alarm) * Narrator: Julian Bernardino had the idea of making a Casey Jr and Friends parody film, which is based on Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. * Daniel Pineda: The idea of Thomas's Dream Team first came into Andrew Smith's head and mine as well, since he made a cast on the Parody wikia for me and him and everyone else. The first installment shows on how Thomas has overcome the many dangers to try and pick up lots of yellow lums and free all the cages, before reuniting four magical masks for Bertie, the bus, his friend, and getting married in a wedding with Emily the Emerald Engine. * Narrator: So in the next installment, the story follows the main hero, Casey Jr, who is giving a present to someone he loves, but flees his father, Montana, and escapes in a space oddities room to play with his model train set. He finds, and drinks a can, but finds that it tastes terrible, so he spits the liquid onto the ground onto some broomsticks, that came in contact with the substance, to come to life. Casey screams and throws the can down a garbage chute. * Daniel Pineda: And when Casey throws the can down to the planet Earth, the main villain drinks the can's contents, but finds them tasting strange, then changes into Cerberus the nightmare train, and wants to give everyone a taste. * Harry Hogwarts: The Judge, that's me, states that you have broken the rules, and for your punishment for causing trouble, you are going to repair the damage you made. * Casey Jr: Okay, uncle. * The Ringmaster: Now, Casey, if you can recover the container, I'm sure we'll make an antidote. * Daniel Pineda: The plot plans Casey to travel out of the Mothership Albatross toward the planet Earth to get the container back, but fails when Casey crashes through Cerberus's castle, only to miss the can, scare Minvera away, hurt Cerberus, and fly out of the window into a snowy landscape, which leaves him on his own, to get some people aboard. * Tillie: Hi there. I'm Princess Tillie. You must be Agent Casey Jr, right? * Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything. But I think you were expecting someone a little more or a bit less blue, right?! * Tillie: Yes, but anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. To start off, you've got to free my father, King Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor, but what are you doing?! Go and free him! And once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. * Narrator: So this is the story was set to tell how Casey was going to get the container back from Cerberus. * Toyland Express: Young guy, if you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate if you'd get me out of here! * Daniel Pineda: Anyway, when Casey goes into the Toyland Express's cave, he meets Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance. * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance, so don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can fell aground, they've gone completely nuts. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out. If you free him, you'll get your first power. But if we don't act fast, Cerberus would take over the entire planet, so free Toyland Express now! * Daniel Pineda: So anyway, Casey is off to free the Toyland Express, and when he fixes a popcorn machine, he turns into Pufferty for eating the popcorn. And on his way, he meets Samson the Superlocomotive, who is a crazy caveman robot, who protects the Toyland Express. * Narrator: And after Casey, having picked up a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, that he loaded up, kills the strong superlocomotive, he frees the Toyland Express, who gives a canine boxer dog named Basil, who helps him to find six supplies of six springs, six propeller blades, six jumping stones, six feathers, six dominoes, and six piggy banks, with the help of Tootle, Casey's best friend, Casey's bartender brother named Johnny, an insane nephew of Casey, Toots, and after picking up a purple lightsaber, Casey defeats a magic mushroom to collect the last modified pig. * Basil: Come on! Into the X-Wing! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! * Daniel Pineda: Upon going into Cerberus's castle, Casey manages to defeat Cerberus's guards, and gets attacked by Cerberus, each time he steps on every button to activate some flying platforms, until he finally the robotic can. * Casey Jr: I'll kill you! * Cerberus: Rise above this! Embrace it. * Casey Jr: I will kill you! * Cerberus: So be it. * Daniel Pineda: And after easily defeating Cerberus the nightmare train, Casey takes the can and promptly starts to celebrate by dancing. And after changing the world back to normal, Casey and Tillie become lovers at the end. Category:Daniel Pineda